1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microwave ovens, and more particularly, to a microwave oven with a toaster which has a cooking function together with a toasting function.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, the microwave ovens are cooking appliances for cooking or thawing food with a microwave. The microwave ovens have been developed to meet demand for cooking food faster and more conveniently under the pressure of busy daily life.
A related art microwave oven will be described with reference to the attached FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates a disassembled perspective view of a related art microwave oven.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art microwave oven is provided with a main case 10 forming an outer shape, a cavity 20 for receiving food, and an electronic chamber 300 in one side part of the main case having different electronic components for providing the microwave to an inside of the cavity.
The main case has in general a front case 11, an outer case 12, and an outer frame 13 for supporting the microwave to be in shape. There is a cavity door (not shown) on an opening in the front case for opening/closing the cavity.
In the meantime, the electronic chamber is provided with a magnetron 31 for generating a microwave required for cooking of food, a transformer 32 for providing a high voltage to the magnetron, and fan 33 for cooling various electronic components in the main case.
The related art microwave oven, an appliance for applying the microwave to a cooking object, is favorable for cooking general food, but not suitable for toasting bread.
To cope with the problem, there have been steady requirements for development of a microwave oven having a toasting function together with a cooking function by using a microwave.